


Toukomaru Prompts

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Also I can't be bothered to tag them all but the WoH are in one of these, F/F, Some are sad, Some may make you want to punch me, some are nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: Just a bunch of Toukomaru stories based on a bunch of different prompts I found or written when writer's block gets too much when I'm working on other stuff





	1. Nerf Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt: “What the heck happened while I was at the store" (Writing prompt from writing-prompt-s via Tumblr)

“Hey guys I’m back sorry I took so long- OH MY GOD” Komaru almost dropped the groceries she was carrying.

Looking around the living room, Komaru could see nerf darts covering the floor and furniture. “What the heck happened while I was at the store” Komaru asked the five individuals standing sheepishly in the living room.

“Big sis Komaru, it wasn’t us… It was she who did it” Kotoko spoke dramatically, pointing towards, the taller one.

“Yeah it was Syo who started this” The other three kids said, who also pointed at Syo.

“Syo did you start this” Komaru asked.

“It wasn’t me Dekomaru, I was minding my own business, until these brats pelted me with nerf darts… I told you they couldn’t be trusted” Syo jokingly huffed. 

“Well actually Jatoro and I didn’t actually join in” Nagisa said, turning to Syo and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well you two encouraged Masaru and Kotoko” Syo glared at Nagisa.

“Big sis Syo gotta point there” Jatoro mumbled.

“Yeah she has Nagisa. If it wasn’t for you egging us on, Big sis komaru wouldn’t be mad at us” Masaru piped up

“I’m not mad at you lot” Komaru said, putting the groceries on the counter.

“You aren’t?” All five of them spoke, puzzled looks on their faces.

“Nope, I’m just… disappointed I was able to join in the fight until now” Komaru quickly pulled out a nerf gun from the draw and fired, the nerf gun hitting Syo straight on the forehead.

“Ow Dekomaru, that hurt” Syo whined before getting pelted with even more nerf darts. “Avenge me Warriors” Syo fell to the floor, pretending to die.

“Oh noes” Kotoko cried dramatically. “Who will protect us from the nerf master now?”

“Attack!” The others shouted, picking up the spare darts that laid everywhere.

“For Syo!” 

After a few minutes, Komaru was down the ground. “You got me… Well done Warriors of Hope” Komaru said, fake coughing. “I have taught you well and now I must go” Komaru reached out her hand towards the ceiling before letting it fall and pretending to die. 

“Okay okay” Komaru got up and laughed. “Let’s get this all cleared up”


	2. This Floor Is Like My Life; Cold And Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt: “This floor is like my life; Cold and hard (Writing prompt from writing-prompt-s via Tumblr)

Walking into the door of the appartment, Komaru found herself to have a moment of remembrance. 

“Again Touko..."

“This floor is like my life; Cold and hard” Touko mumbled, not bothering to look at Komaru and continued to stare at the ceiling.

“Oh come on Touko don’t be like that…” Komaru pouted. “Did writer’s block get to you again” Komaru asked, putting the groceries in her arms on the counter and walked over to Touko.

“Yep…”

Komaru crouched down and looked at Touko. “Come on get up” 

“Nooooo” Touko whined.

Komaru got hold on both of Touko’s hands and began to pull her towards her. “Well if you’re gonna be like that, then I’m gonna make you get up” 

“Komaruuuuuu nooooo” Touko continued to whine as Komaru dragged her across the floor. 

“If you don’t get up, you’re gonna get dust in your hair and you know what you’re like when there’s too much dust” 

Touko’s eyes widened that the thought of what would happen and quickly stood up. “Okay I’m up” 

Komaru laughed “Good and don’t let me hear you say things like that again” Komaru puffed her cheeks out, wagging her finger at Touko.

“Yes darling”


	3. SHSL Cheese Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt: “How did you eat an entire cheese wheel in one sitting?” (Writing prompt from writing-prompt-s via Tumblr)
> 
> When I found this prompt, I did laugh because a few months ago, Silent and I came up with a stupid headcanon that Touko is lactose intolerant and Syo some how isn't and is addicted to cheese.

“Syo where is the cheese?” Komaru asked, searching the fridge for the cheese.

“What cheese?” 

Komaru sighed. “The cheese we had in here, you didn’t eat it did you?” Komaru turned to Syo, seeing her toss the cheese wrapper into the bin. “You ate the cheese didn’t you?” 

Syo grinned suspiciously. “Nope, I didn’t eat the cheese, I didn’t even know there was cheese” Syo shrugged, before walking away.

“Syo…” 

Syo stopped and turned to look at Komaru who had a serious look on her face. “Well okay I maaaay have eaten the some of the cheese… And by some I mean the entire thing…”

“How do you eat an entire wheel of cheese in one sitting?”

“Well I” Before Syo finished her sentence, she ran towards the bedroom.

“Get back here now Syo!”


	4. Early Morning Ass Kicking (Not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt: *whining* “But Mooommm, I don’t want to save the woooorrld!” (Writing prompt from writing-prompt-s via Tumblr)

“Komaru it's time to get up” Touko called out to her still sleep girlfriend.

Touko began to shake the sleeping girl before her. “Komaru, come on, we’ve got stuff to do today” 

Komaru began to stir, wrapping the quilt around her, forming herself into a cocoon.

“Nooooo” Komaru whined.

“We’ve got to save the world, get up” Touko said, trying her best to pull the quilt away from Komaru.

Komaru whimpered as she felt the quilt being pulled away from her. “But Mooommm, I don’t want to save the woooorrld!” 

“One I’m not your mom, I’m your girlfriend, and two, you said last night ‘Oh Touko we’ll get up early tomorrow, we’ll have fun kicking ass together’” Touko said mockingly.

Finally rising from the bed, Komaru pulled the quilt away from her head and stared at Touko.

“Tooouko, don’t be mean” 

Touko looked at Komaru and smiled. “Aw you look so adorable with your bedhead and droopy eyes”

Komaru puffed her cheeks out. “Touko… It's too early in the morning to be sweet and don't change the subject...” Komaru buried her head back into the quilt and laid back down from embarrassment. 

“First of all it's 10am so it's not that early in the morning and second of all, you know its rarity that I’m this sweet” Touko said, laying on top of her girlfriend. “Come on, get up before I squish you”

“Not before I squish you first” 

Komaru pulled the quilt over Touko, covering her completely and trapping her in a bear hug. 

“Komaru please let me out” Touko moaned, her voice muffled from being trapped in her girlfriend’s death trap of a hug.

“Nope, now let’s sleep, we can save the world tomorrow” Komaru tightened her grip on Touko, and snuggled into the quilt.

“Okay” Touko chuckled, before going back to sleep within her girlfriend's grip.


	5. Worthless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt: “You can’t understand how it is to feel this worthless. I just want it all to go away! I want it all to STOP!” (Writing prompt from writing-prompt-s via Tumblr)

“I’m worthless” Komaru cried, burying her head into her hands.

Touko turned away from Komaru, “God stop saying that every time something doesn’t go your way”

“B-But Touko I am... “

Anger began to swirl within Touko. 

“No…”

Komaru looked up and turned to Touko. “W-What…”

“You have no right to feel worthless over something as stupid as this. You probably don’t even know what it's like to feel worthless” Out of the corner of her eye, Touko glared at Komaru.

“B-But…” Komaru whimpered, her wide, puffy eyes stared at Touko. “I c-can’t do this… I’m j-just an ordinary, b-boring girl. I’m worthless a-at this. If I was a-a talent like you may I c-could… M-may if I had a perfect life”

That was the last straw for Touko. 

“My life has never been perfect” Touko growled, turning to face Komaru and unfolded her arms from her chest.

“Huh?” 

“My life has never been p-perfect… It's been a l-living hell since the day I-I was born” Touko glared down at Komaru. 

“I-I…” 

“N-NO J-JUST SHUT UP… YOUR L-LIFE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT P-PERFECT SO DON’T CRY ABOUT HOW B-BORING AND O-ORDINARY IT WAS BECAUSE YOUR LIFE WAS PERFECT. Y-YOU DON’T REALISE HOW MANY TIMES I’VE WISHED FOR A PERFECT LIFE, TO HAVE A LIFE WHERE I WASN’T LIVING THE P-PEOPLE I HAD TO CALL MY P-PARENTS, TO HAVE A LIFE WHERE PEOPLE CONSTANTLY BULLIED ME, TO HAVE A LIFE WHERE… WHERE…” Touko began to break down into tears, heavy sobs escaping from her.

“WHERE A SERIAL KILLER WASN’T TRAPPED IN MY MIND, WHO TAUNTS ME EVERY MINUTE, EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE AND TAKES PRIDE IN THE PEOPLE SHE HAS KILLED...” Touko screamed, falling to the floor, holding her head in her hands. 

“I-I just want it all t-to go away… I-I w-want it all to stop…” Touko quietly spoke, sobs and hiccups breaking her words.

Komaru stared at Touko, not knowing whether comfort the hurt writer or not.

“Touko…” Komaru began to quietly walk over to Touko.

Komaru crouched in front of Touko. “I-I’m sorry…”

Touko continued to cry, not looking up at Komaru. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her.

“W-What…” Touko lifted her head to see Komaru holding her in an embrace. 

“I’ve got you Touko…” Komaru whispered stroking Touko’s hair.

Touko sat there, shock covering her face from the comfort and began to shake, tears welled up in her eyes.

“If you want to cry it’s fine”

As soon as Komaru finished speaking, Touko broke down once more into tears. Touko’s sobs echoed throughout the empty building. 

“It's okay Touko… I’ve got you…”


	6. A Broken Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned to base this on a writing prompt I found but then I thought of a better idea and thought of this

Upon waking up, Touko looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. 

“W-Where am I?” 

Looking down, Touko saw blood on her hands.

“N-No, no, no, no… N-Not again… N-No” She cried. 

In the corner of her eye, Touko saw something she wished she had never saw. Turning her head, she saw the dead body of someone she didn’t know, pinned up on the wall by many pairs of scissors.

“O-Oh my g-god” Touko quickly turned away from the body and gripped tightly onto her hair, panic quickly rising within her.

“Why… Why did you do it?” Touko’s quiet voice echoed through the empty alleyway.

‘I was trapped within your depressed mind for so long… I needed to be free… I needed a good kill’ The voice chuckled.

“I promised her… I promised Komaru I wouldn’t let you kill anyone” Touko growled.

‘Well it looks like you broke that promise’

Touko’s phone began to ring. Looking at the caller id, Touko’s face went pale. Pressing the answer button and raising the phone up to her ear, Touko was greeted by the cheerful voice of her girlfriend.

“Touko”

“H-Hey K-Komaru” Touko stuttered, trying her hardest not to cry down the phone.

“Is everything okay Touko? You haven’t been answering your phone all night and I got worried…” Komaru asked, panic rising within her voice.

“Y-Yeah… E-Everything is f-fine… J-Just been working on s-stuff and I s-so I haven’t checking p-phone” Touko lied. “W-Wait what time is it?”

“Its about 12:30am… Touko are you sure everything's okay?” 

“Y-Yeah, like I said, I-I was writing and s-so I haven’t been checking my phone, Everything is fine Komaru” Touko looked down at the blood that stained her. 

“J-Just fine…”


	7. Take A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the Hamilton soundtrack NON-STOP (Ha get it) when I wrote this and so there is a sliiiiiight Hamilton reference in this

Touko stared at the jumbled up sentences and scribbles that littered the page, taunting her. Writer’s block was unusual for the SHSL Writing Prodigy but today it hit her like a ton of bricks.

“Ngggh…” Touko groaned, slamming the pen onto the desk, putting her head into her hands. “Come on you stupid brain…”

After a few minutes of staring down at the notebook, Touko ripped the page from the notebook, scrunching it up into a ball and tossing it behind her. 

“Goddamnit…” Touko folded her arms across the oak desk, hitting her on her arms as she let it fall. “Nggggh…”

*Knock, knock* 

“Touko… Are you okay?”

Touko lifted her head and turned to face the door where she saw her girlfriend poking her head round. Sighing, Touko turned back to face where had torn out the page of her notebook, remains of the pages still hung to the binder. “I have writer’s block… My powers of delusion are in a complete slump…” Touko took her glasses off and placed them on the desk, rubbing her tired grey eyes. 

“Well you haven’t had a break all day so that’s probably why” Komaru said, walking over to the stressed out writer. 

“I know but I really want to get this done with…” Touko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

From behind Komaru held Touko’s head, tilting it upwards to face her. “Well dinner is almost ready so take a break"

“I’ll be out in a minute just save my plate” Touko went pick up her pen back up until a pair of lips stopped her from doing so. Touko’s mind froze from the surprise kiss. Before Touko could deepen the kiss between them, Komaru pulled away.

“Touko” Komaru softly smiled.

Touko sighed. “Okay, okay”

Komaru began to swipe the stray hairs that fell in front of Touko’s face. “Have I told you look beautiful without your glasses on?”

“Yes but you know I can’t see shit without them” Touko laughed, picking up her glasses from the desk and placing them back on her face. 

Komaru held out her hand towards Touko. “Come on let’s go eat dinner”

Touko took hold of the soft hand that was in front of her, following Komaru out of the study and to enjoy a nice meal with her.


	8. Sleepless Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a bookstore at the time I thought of this and I spent the whole time in the bookstore writing this instead of looking at books

‘Another sleepless night’ Touko thought to herself as she stared at the moon that shone through the slight gap in the curtain. 

Turning slightly, Touko looked to see her girlfriend in a deep sleep, her arm lazily slung around Touko’s waist. A soft smile formed on Touko’s face as she watched the sleeping form that laid next to her. Touko quietly sighed, facing away from her girlfriend and stared at the clock on the bedside table. 

‘3:30am... ‘ Touko thought. ‘I’m never gonna get to sleep’

Touko gently got up from the bed, making sure not to wake her girlfriend and crept over to the bedroom door.

*Creak* 

‘Shit…’ Touko mentally slapped herself as the door creaked as she opened it.

“T-Touko...” 

Touko quickly turned her head towards the bed and saw her girlfriend wake up.

“Everything is fine Komaru, go back to sleep” 

Komaru yawned , rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Are you okay Touko?” 

Touko walked back over to the bed and sat on the end of it. “I’m fine Komaru”

Komaru shuffled over to the end of the bed and pulled Touko into a hug. “Are you sure?”

Touko lightly chuckled, slightly turning to face Komaru and began brushing the stray strands of hair that covered Komaru’s sleepy face. “I’m sure, I was just going to write that’s all. I can’t sleep”

“Come on, come back to bed, please” Komaru softly whined, rested her head on Touko’s shoulder.

Touko held onto Komaru’s arm that wrapped tightly around her waist, giving Komaru a quick peck on the cheek. “Okay”

The two finally settled back down into bed, embracing each other tightly in one another’s arms, falling into a calm sleep.


	9. The Untameable Floof Of Touko Fukawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I was going with this, I was drawing Touko the other day and thought of this

“Komaru there’s no way that gonna stay up… My hair's too long and too thick”

“I will make it stay up even if it means war on your hair” Komaru struggled to keep a grip on Touko’s hair as she grabbed the last hair tie from the packet.

“I… Just… Gotta… Ha there we are” Komaru leaned back from Touko as looking at her accomplishment.

Touko stared at herself in the mirror she had in her hands, amazed by Komaru’s skill. “I can’t believe you got this mess of hair to stay in a bun”

“Well a whole pack of hair ties and god knows how many hair grips can do that” Komaru laughed.

Touko raised her hand to touch the ball of hair that was neatly tied. Before touching it, a hair tie snapped, hitting Komaru in face. 

“K-Komaru are y-you okay?” Touko stuttered, trying her best to stifle her laugh.

Komaru groaned as she held onto her forehead. “Yeah… I’m fine”

Suddenly the other hair ties followed suit and snapped, unable to keep Touko’s hair tied. Hair grips tangled in Touko’s long hair as it fell down her back. Touko sighed as thick strands of hairs draped over her shoulders. 

“Oh come on I thought I had it that time” Komaru whined.

Touko turned to look at Komaru, a deadpan look on her face. “You can’t tame the floof… The floof can not be tamed…”


	10. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt: “Rock, paper, scissors solves everything.”

“We’re having pizza tonight”

“Come on Syo, you picked what we were ordering for dinner last week, it’s my turn now” Komaru huffed as she went to pull the takeout menu from Syo’s hand.

Syo stepped back, raising her arm into the air “Uh, uh, uh. Nope” 

Komaru jumped up to reach the menu, struggling to get it as Syo stretched her arm higher. Giving Syo the puppy dog eyes, Komaru stared at her and puffed out her cheeks. “Come on Syo…” Komaru wrapped her arms around Syo’s waist, pulling her into a hug. "Pleeeease" 

“Oh come on…” Syo cupped Komaru's face. "You know I'm a sucker for that face"

“Boosh” Whilst Syo was distracted, Komaru quickly grabbed the menu from Syo’s hand, leaving the serial killer confused. 

“What, what, what, whaaaat!”

Komaru took a step back and stuck her tongue out at Syo, waving the menu in the air. 

"You used the power of your adorable face to deceive me Dekomaru" A evil smirked appeared on Syo's face, her sharp teeth poking out from her grin “I’ll play you rock, paper, scissors for the menu” 

“No because the last we played rock, paper, scissors for something, you brought out your scissors every time you called out scissors...”

Syo huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from Komaru “I wasn’t actually use them though…”

“I know" Komaru giggled and kissed Syo on the cheek, causing her to lightly blush. "But we're not playing rock, paper, scissors for the menu"


	11. First Night Together

“A-Are you sure you’re okay with s-sharing a bed with me?”

“Touko, I’m double sure unless you somehow switch to Syo and stab me in my sleep, you aren’t gonna switch to Syo stab me in my sleep are you?” Komaru asked jokingly. 

Touko quickly froze up for a second before turning away from Komaru and began to fidget with her hands “S-She won’t s-stab you in your sleep if She somehow g-gets out, I-I’ll make sure of it” 

Komaru turned Touko to face her and took hold of her shaking hands, in hopes of calming her. “Hey I’m kidding, I’m sorry. Come on let’s go to sleep”

Climbing into the bed, the two stayed silent. Komaru went to put her arms around Touko but quickly moved them back once she saw her flinch.

“I-I’m sorry... “ Touko apologised, clutching her hands to her chest. 

“It’s fine…” Komaru softly smiled. “Goodnight Touko”

“Goodnight Komaru”

After some time, Komaru was woken up by the sound of crying. Looking next to her, Komaru saw Touko crying and slightly trembling in her sleep.

“N-No…” Touko whimpered, her hands twitched as she spoke. “I-I won’t let you... h-hurt... a-anyone..."

Komaru gently cupped Touko's face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Shhhh” Komaru hushed the whimpering girl. 

Touko’s whimpering began to quieten as Komaru calmed her down, her arms finding their way around Komaru’s waist, tightly bringing Komaru closely to her.

Komaru sadly smiled as she looked down at her crying girlfriend. She hated the fact that Touko was plagued by bad thoughts and nightmares and she could do nothing besides sit and watch as Touko suffered with them.

Touko twitched once more, her hands behind Komaru back tightly taking hold of Komaru’s shirt.

“Everything is okay Touko” Komaru began to stroke Touko’s hair, calming her down once more. 

“Nothing will hurt you anymore”


	12. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt: Character A and Character B were both injured, but Character A sneaks in and cuddles up next to them because they were lonely and both being afraid to hurt each other, settling for nose kisses and cheek pecks

“KOMARU!” 

Touko shot up in bed in panic, wincing from the pain that went throughout her body. “Komaru? Are you here?” Touko quietly spoke as she looked around the blurry, dimly lit room for any sign of her girlfriend.

Without her glasses on, Touko could just barely make out the few shapes of the medical equipment in the room “W-Where am I?” Feeling something under her shirt, Touko lifted it slightly to see bandages wrapped around her upper body and around her arms. “And what happened?”

Touko slowly swung her legs over the bed, allowing her legs to dangle over it. Touko squinted her eyes over to the table next to the bed to see the blurry shape of her glasses sitting there.  
Now that her world was clear once more, Touko looked around and saw her escape route from the medical room. Touko jumped down from the bed and made her way over to the door.

Touko opened the door,squinting her eyes once more from the bright lights that lit up the empty corridor. Looking around, Touko noticed another room from across from her. Allowing curiosity to get to her, Touko opened the door and let out a sigh of relief to see a familiar figure lying in the bed.

Gently sitting on the bed, Touko softly smiling as she watched Komaru snooze away. As Touko stroked the strands of hair that fell in front of her face, Komaru began to lightly groan, awakening from her sleep.

“Um… Touko?” 

“S-Sorry I didn’t m-mean to wake you up” Touko apologised. “Go back to sleep”

“No, don’t worry about it” Komaru sat up, scooted closer to Touko and wrapped her arms around Touko, causing her to slightly flinch. “I’m guessing everything hurts right?”

“Yeah but I’ll be fine” Touko chuckled. “What happened? And where are we?”

“We’re at the Future Foundation HQ. A huge group of Monokumas attacked us in Towa City and after you… Well Syo beat them, Future Foundation showed up a brought us back here. I’m not sure how they knew where we were but they patched us up when we got here. You took most of the damage protecting me and actually passed out before they got us” Komaru nuzzled Touko’s back. “I got really worried”

Touko held Komaru’s hand. “Well I’m fine, you don’t need to worry anymore” Turning away from Komaru, Touko’s smile faded into a frown, her mind filling with thoughts about Future Foundation and their lack of trust towards Touko and her other self.

“I love you”

A happy smile returned once on Touko’s face upon hearing Komaru’s words. Though she had said them to Touko over a thousand times before then, it still sent butterflies fluttering in Touko’s stomach.

“I love you too, Komaru” Touko raised Komaru’s hand gently and kissed it, causing Komaru to blush. “Anyway you s-should get back to sleep” As Touko pulled herself out from Komaru’s light grasp and getting up from the edge of the bed, she pulled back down.

“Stay”

Touko turned to face Komaru, who was holding on to her hand. “Huh?”

Tears welled in Komaru’s eyes. “Stay with me, it's too lonely without you”

“A-Are you sure? I m-mean Future Foundation split us off for a reason Komaru. They c-clearly still don’t trust me…They think that I-” Touko’s rambling was cut off by Komaru kissing her.

Pulling back, Komaru took hold of Touko’s face. “Who cares what they think, just stay with me, please” The tears that welled in Komaru’s eyes slowly began to fall as she spoke. “If they say anything, I’ll say that I wanted you here with me because it's true and I want here right now Touko”

A soft smile returned once more on Touko’s face as she leaned her forehead against Komaru’s. “Fine I’ll stay”

Komaru pulled Touko down so that the two were laying side by side next to each other, holding onto each other and not wanting to let go.

Komaru gently snuggled up into the crook of Touko’s neck, careful not cause any pain in Touko’s shoulder.

“Goodnight Touko”

Touko nuzzled Komaru’s hair, her arms tightly wrapping around Komaru’s waist.

“Goodnight Komaru”


	13. Attention Towa City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompts: “I’ll sing it, if I have to. Shout it from the rooftops. Whatever it takes to make you believe it.”

“Touko why won’t you believe me when I say I love you” 

“B-Because I’m unlovable… N-No has ever loved me s-so that’s why I w-won’t believe you”

Komaru took hold of Touko’s trembling hands, her grip tightening to help stop them shaking so much. “What’s it going to take for you to believe me?”

Touko turned away from Komaru, biting her lip. “I-I don’t k-know”

Letting go of Touko’s hands, Komaru unsheathed her megaphone from her belt, a determined look on her face. “Well you know what I’m gonna do”

Touko turned back round to Komaru a confused look on her face. “W-What are y-you going to d-do?”

Komaru pointed over to the large pile of rubble. “I’m gonna sing, no I’ll shout about how much I love you from this pile of stone until you believe me”

Touko covered her face, slightly shaking her head. “Please don’t Komaru…”

“Too late, Touki” Komaru switched her megaphone on and cleared her throat. “ATTENTION TOWA CITY, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT. I LOVE TOUKO FUKAWA. SHE IS THE MOST AMAZING GIRL IN THE WORLD AND I LOVE HER”

Touko slightly withdrew her hands away from her face, seeing Komaru stand on the rubble and shouting into the megaphone for everyone who survived the despair to hear. “Komaru…”

Komaru withdrew the megaphone away from her mouth and turned to Touko. “These people need to know that I deeply care for you Touko as well as letting YOU know that I deeply care for you and that I love you”

Touko wanted to refuse to listen to the words that Komaru spoke, she wanted to think that Komaru was lying to her but she couldn’t. Touko knew that Komaru truly meant what she said. 

“Where was I? Oh yeah” Komaru raised the megaphone to her face once more. “I LOVE TOUKO SO GODDAMN MUCH. I’M GLAD TO HAVE MET THIS WONDERFUL LADY AND I’M GLAD TO HAVE HER IN MY LIFE”

Touko turned away from Komaru, her face completely flustered and began to fidget with her ribbon.

Noticing that she had turned away from her, Komaru hopped down from the rubble, putting her megaphone back onto the belt and walked over to Touko. “Touko, are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine…” Touko turned back around to Komaru, her face as red as a beetroot. “I’m fine”

“Do you believe me now?” Komaru softly asked as she took hold of Touko’s hands away from the ribbon. 

A wide smile appeared on Touko’s face. “Y-Yeah…”

“Good because I truly mean what I say” Komaru raised Touko’s hands and lightly kissed the back of her hands. “I love you Touko”

“I-I love you too, Komaru”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very rushed (and as its rushed, also very terrible) because today is my birthday but I found this prompt and I really wanted to write about this soooo yeah ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also I keep forgetting to mention this but now I will, I have a tumblr (had so for a while) which is Ninten-Cat-98 if you want to put up with my shit


	14. What Do You Think? Is Purple My colour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt: Not actually based on a prompt or anything, I just really want to redye my hair purple again so here's a super quick thing

It had been an hour since Komaru burst into the apartment, giggling away as she rushed into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

At first Touko thought nothing of it but grew increasing worried as time passed on.

“K-Komaru… You've been in there a while, i-is everything okay?” Touko asked as she knocked on the door of the bathroom, curious of what Komaru was doing.

“Everything is fine Touko, I’ll be out soon” Komaru shouted through the door. Touko stepped back from the door, her levels of worry lowering as she heard the shower turn on.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened. Touko whipped her head around the doorway of her small office to see Komaru walk out with a towel wrapped around her head.

“Okay before you hound me, the reason for me being in there was because of this” Komaru unwrapped the towel from around her head to reveal her hair was now purple. “Tada!”

Touko’s mouth gaped open in surprise as she stared at Komaru’s hair. “Y-You dyed your hair…”

Komaru ruffled the purple mess of her hair and beamed a smile at Touko. “Yep, there's still dye on my scalp and stuff but that will go away in a few days. Anyway what do you think? Is purple my colour?”

Touko walked over to Komaru, her eyes still locked to Komaru’s hair. Reaching out, Touko ran her hand through it. “I-It’s the same colour as mine”

“Well almost. It's actually a bit lighter because I couldn't get the exact colour as your’s” 

Touko carried on stroking Komaru’s hair, taking in the feeling of how soft it felt in her hand despite it still being damp. “I-I really like but you know, this is gonna get everywhere right”

Komaru sheepishly turned away from Touko, scratching her chin as she looked in the direction of the bathroom. “I know… I learnt that the hard way…”

“What do you…” Touko looked at Komaru confusingly before walking towards the bathroom to see the mess in the sink and bath tub. “K-Komaru... I-It look like Syo killed s-someone in here!”

Komaru scratched the back of her head. “Yeaaah I know… I actually had some difficulty trying to get the dye into the bottle”

“You could've just asked for help…”

Komaru lowered her head slightly. “I know but I knew you were working hard in your book so I didn't want to disturb you and I also wanted to surprise you”

Touko softly smiled which soon turned into a flustered smirk. “W-Well you're cleaning t-this up. I'm not dying my hands p-purple trying to scrub this up no way” 

Komaru pouted as she began to rifle through the cupboards. “I was planning to clean it anyway, besides isn't actually your turn to clean the bathroom?”

“Tch…”

“Here you go” Komaru handed a cleaning cloth to Touko. 

“D-Did I tell you really suit purple hair because you suit it” 

“I know what you're doing and don't think complimenting the colour of my hair will get you out of doing this”

"Darn..." Touko mumbled, scrubbing away at the dyed mess caused by Komaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about getting my hair redyed purple and I remembered that purple dye gets everywhere and it's basically like a Danganronpa crime scene and then I thought hey why not do a quick thing where Komaru dyes her hair purple to match Touko's hair and I super quickly wrote this up and got super lazy with some stuff with this aswell


End file.
